Firebird
Firebirds are a powerful species of creature believed to be extinct and separate from and possibly older than the Fae with powers of fire. Introduction Firebirds are creatures of darkness, fire, and hatred that evolved from phoenix, their polar opposites. They are typically incurably suspicious and curious, selfish, apathetic, vehement, calculating, and aggressive. They are the epitome of everything corrupted and evil. Where the phoenix hold their fire in the open space under their hearts with only a small connection between the two, firebirds have taken their fires completely into their hearts. Like their phoenix cousins, firebirds have an inhuman internal body temperature constantly between 150-200ºF (65-93ºC). However, because their fire is protected by their hearts, the intensity at which their fire burns is only affected by their rage– more rage leads to higher temperatures. It is in the nature of firebirds to be cruel and unforgiving with little or no regard for life. Killing is completely natural to them, almost a primal need. However, despite this, firebirds are not associated with the Dark Fae, though only because they are believed to be extinct. The appearances of firebirds are typically unnervingly striking, sometimes described as terrifying beauty. History : According to legend, Firebirds evolved– some would argue devolved– from the Phoenix. Some believe the Phoenix to be one of, if not the first form of thinking life on Earth. It is legend that they are the Guardians, or possibly the Creators, of Life. To those who know of the Garuda, it is believed Phoenix predate even those evil creatures. : Before the rise of the Fae, the Phoenix held dominance over the world with love and nurture. But as the Fae rose to power, they started to hunt the Phoenix, desiring the magical properties of their skin, tears, and hearts. : As creatures of peace, most Phoenix refused to fight back, choosing instead to withdraw from the world and flee the growing persecution. But some disagreed. A small faction of Phoenix decided to fight back, choosing the path of darkness and destruction. Their anger corrupted them, mutating them into dark and terrible beings, eventually coming to call themselves Firebirds. They found a way to make themselves almost invulnerable, even nearly invincible. They could only be killed by their own kind and were so powerful that few other creatures even had a chance of withstanding their attacks. : The Firebirds rained devastation upon the world and the Phoenix could no longer stand idly by. The Firebirds had to be stopped. However, the decision to ruthlessly commit a calculated genocide would cause them to mutate into that which they fought. A select few Phoenix took upon the burden to hunt down the Firebirds, but at a terrible price. Once their mission was complete, they had to end their own lives or risk falling to corruption as well. : After the Purge, it was believed that Firebirds were extinct. Only the Phoenix remembered their existence, but after millennia of persecution by the Fae, even the Phoenix forgot. Now, not even the most powerful of Fae know of the Firebirds. But the knowledge and the legacy are not lost; one only need look in the right places. Origins : In Greek mythology, a phoenix or phenix (Ancient Greek φοίνιξ phóinīx) is a long-lived bird that is cyclically regenerated or reborn. Associated with the sun, a phoenix obtains new life by arising from the ashes of its predecessor. The phoenix was subsequently adopted as a symbol in Early Christianity. Powers and Abilities Avian Form : Like their phoenix cousins, firebirds have an avian form in addition to their human form. They can partially shift as well, usually by exposing and spreading their fiery wings while in human form. Their avian form is a truly ghastly and gruesome sight to behold. Fear : Firebirds are creatures of such raw, terrifying power that they can strike fear into the hearts of anyone who falls under their gaze, especially when in avian form. Regeneration : When the corruption of evil mutated them from the phoenix, their inner fires were drawn into their hearts. The organs burned, carbonizing into an indestructible vesicle for their blood and fire. Their fires were sealed within and their power to heal others morphed into the selfish ability to heal themselves. : The effects are nearly instantaneous. Wounds start to heal as soon as their made. The firebird's entire body can be pulverized in the center of a nuclear explosion, but it will simply completely regenerate from their impervious heart. The fire continuously courses through their veins, cleansing even the smallest traces of disease. Fire Manipulation : When the fire was drawn into the heart, the firebird's ability to conjure and manipulate fire greatly increased. The fire a firebird wields is an extension of their inner fire, reaching out through their blood and skin. They are able to do anything from heat water to terrifying blasts of fire. The light of the Sun empowers them further. Immortality : While the phoenix age slowly through millennial cycles, firebird cycles burn much quicker. They initial grow to adulthood at the rate of humans, and whenever they never reach old age. When their body begins to grow weaker, they self-immolate and the fire restores their body back to the height of their youth. However, their immolation is much more volatile and can be triggered at the slightest sign of growing weakness. It takes the firebird's entire willpower to stop the process. Weaknesses Natural Enemy: Phoenix : Because their fire is their life force and it is sealed within their indestructible, carbonized hearts, a firebird is effectively invulnerable to all attack, shedding the fragile, delicate existence of their phoenix cousins. : Combined with their sheer might, they are also invincible. Only the most powerful of creatures can even withstand their attacks. There are only three species as a whole that can face the firebird: the Garuda, dragons, and phoenix. However, only the fire of phoenix and other firebirds can penetrate and destroy the heart of a firebird. Feeding Firebirds are not believed to strictly feed off the energies of other creatures, much like the phoenix. But their inner fires do tend to burn stronger in reaction to the pain and devastation they cause. Known Firebirds * Hunter Clarington * Skyler Clarington (deceased)